Ichi go Ichi e
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: Ichi-go Ichi-e means "One Time, One Meeting" All bladers under one roof and of course, they help each other, not without chaos and have fun-sometimes sadistic fun.
1. The One with the Hiwatari Heir

**Very Important :**

**This is the new version of "Ten Gals", my old fic.I've _discontinued_ Ten Gals fanfiction**. Because I didn't like it. It had lots of mistakes and now this fic is the **same **as that fic but re-written and has some differences in the plot and characters. yes, I'm rewriting it. Here's the first chapter! Read and Review the new Ten Gals.

**Ichi-go Ichi-e** is this fic's title and it means "one time, one meeting" in japanese. Aside from its literal meaning, the term is often translated as "never again" ," one chance in a life time" or "for this time only". I have no idea why I picked this title but I like it.

* * *

**Chapter-1**

**.: Hiwatari Heir :.**

Inside Mr. Dickenson's office, few people were waiting for the BBA chairman to come.

"Why did Mr.D asked us to come here?" asked Tyson Granger. He was starting to get impatient. He was wearing a baseball cap, yellow shirt and grey jeans with a red coat.

"Tyson, This is the forty sixth time you asked that question, dude! I counted" said Max, who was spending his time by counting Tyson's impatient questions. He was wearing a blue shirt with a huge smiley face in it with ivory pants. He looked excited despite his friends who look kind of bored.

"I think it must be important seeing the rush in his voice" said Ray. He was clearly a neko-jin and a sensible one. He looked like the only sane person in the room.

A brown haired boy was typing in his laptop furiously like there was no tomorrow, his eyes weren't seen. He was popularly known as "Chief", otherwise known as Kenny. He said to the other boys "it is not about any tournament because Dizzi cant find any on the internet"

"Then why does he wants to see us? I'm busy, you know,the world champ…..blah blah yada yada" was our world champ's reply. Although this was Tyson's reaction, he was clearly curious and ready for an adventure. The past three years had been eventful and he wanted more action.

"Granger, Hold your horses, why don't you asked those questions to him?" said Kai Hiwatari. Kai looked very irritated. The former BladeBreakers were asked to assemble in the BBA Chairman's office and he wasn't the type to enjoy reunions when he was yet to defeat Tyson. What was more infuriating for him was that they had been waiting for a while but no sign of Mr. Dickenson.

Then the said chairman entered the room and welcomed his former team.

"Boys, I've got important news." said Mr.D. "First, I would like you to meet Mr.Rivers."

A black-haired man with cat-like green eyes stepped into the room. He grinned at them. The team chorused "Hello, Mr. Rivers." Kai, however, didn't say a thing. He merely glared in acknowledgment.

Mr. Dickenson looked more serious and said " I know you all are wondering why you are here. What I'm about to tell you maybe a little serious." -His eyes were fixed on Kai but he averted his eyes to the others soon -"but it is quite simple and I need your help and coordination. It's a problem actually. Of course, solving it would test your patience" Again Mr. Dickenson looked at Kai - " But I hope you'd do it for me." He paused.

"Serious than BEGA?" asked Tyson. He looked so excited that the others could see shining stars in his background. Typical Tyson.

"Serious than BEGA" nodded Mr. Dickenson. "Also, related to BEGA, to be more particular, Boris."

No one said anything although everyone looked at Kai before letting Mr.Dickenson continue. Kai asked, "How so?"

Mr. Dickenson sighed. " Well, As you know, Voltaire Hiwatari is dead." Everyone nodded. " The legal heir would be our Kai. But for Kai to inherit the Hiwatari property, Voltaire has set three conditions. One, Kai must marry."

The former team members' head turned to Kai, who only glared and was apparently thinking. Ray spoke up, " Kai isn't hasn't reached the legal age to marry."

Mr. Dickenson nodded but didn't tell anything about it and continued, "Two, Kai must choose one of ten girls that his god father approve of. By godfather, I mean Mr. Darian Rivers here."

Kai looked at Mr. Rivers as if he was an alien. He asked surprised, "He's my what?"

The green-eyed man, who was silent when the BBA Chairman explained, replied, "Godfather, Kai. and Don't you worry, I'll get you the best girls and I have a correction to make. Kai will not be choosing a girl from the ten girls I'll suggest. It'll be a competition between the ten girls. The best one will be Kai's bride."

"Fine. Whatever. I don't want the Hiwatari property so I won't have to .." said Kai but was cut off by Mr. Dickenson.

"I haven't stated the third condition yet, Kai. If Kai doesn't agree to the first two conditions, the property will go to Boris. I don't want that especially what happened last year. I don't want another BEGA. Boris has influence and if he gets the Hiwatari property, it could be trouble for us and everyone."

Tyson started talking again, saving Kai from replying, " So you're telling, a competition between ten girls and the winner gets Kai. If Kai doesn't agree, Boris becomes the heir and he starts a take-over-beyblading-world-scheme?"

"Yes, that's about it." said Mr. Rivers. He and Mr. Dickenson were waiting for Kai to talk.

Kai, who was figuring ways to escape this situation, simply said, "Like Ray said, I'm not of legal age to marry."

"That wouldn't be a problem" said Mr. Rivers. " All you have to do is have the winner become your fiancee and when you are of legal age you could marry."

"That makes sense." said Max unexpectedly "But you'd need Kai alone for this, right? But Mr. D mentioned that it had something to do with us, well, other than Kai."

Mr. Rivers grinned as Kai had a sinking feeling in his stomach and he resisted the urge to jump out of the window and run away. "Oh yes, we'll be needing you all to help out. We'll be using the Hiwatari mansion. It has enough rooms to accomodate the girls and Kai's friends." said Mr. Rivers.

"How will we be helping out?" asked Ray.

"You'll find out soon enough" was all Mr. River's reply. He handed Kai a file labelled "Ten Gals". Kai took it and again resisted the urge to throw the file into fire or use dranzer on it.

"Well, boys, I'm leaving everything under Darian Rivers' control. I'm sure everything will be fine. It all requires Kai's patience and Kai, I hope you'll agree. I'm counting on you." said Mr. Dickenson.

"Fine. Whatever." said Kai. Everyone took that as a 'yes'. "I don't see any other alternative here" Kai added. That was true.

"Kai and his friends, do assemble in Hiwatari mansion tomorrow by 10 a.m. Kai, you can go through this file to get an idea of the Ten Girls." said Mr. Rivers, tapping the file on Kai's hand. Kai said a "Hn."

"Okay, boys." said Mr. Dickenson "You can leave now."

"Yes, Mr. D." chorused the bladebreakers and waved as they left. All of them , except Kai. Kai headed to his apartment, glaring at the file. It seemed a wonder that the file didn't start burning. After reaching the apartment, he was surprised to find his former teammates waiting for him to get inside. Usually, Kai would go home without saying 'see you's and 'bye's after any meeting. His team mates didn't mind and didn't follow him around. He turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

All he received was sheepish smiles.

"Well" Tyson began "We were curious to see those ten girls, Mr. Rivers mentioned."

Max continued," So we thought we'd come with you"

Ray said understandingly, "We figured you'd need moral support. Kenny left though. Had something to do."

Kai sighed and nodded. He let them in. Tyson and Max raided Kai's refridgerator and brought snacks. Kai was used to his team mates habits so he merely let them do whatever they wanted and sat on the couch in the living room. Tyson took the seat next to Kai. Ray sat down on the floor, which was covered in carpet, near Kai's legs, looking at the file. Max sat on the arm-rest, that was near Kai.

Tyson grabbed the file and opened it. Kai didn't seem like he wanted to open it. But of course, Kai wanted to see it as he wouldn't be caught off guard the next day. So Tyson decided to open it seeing that Kai was a bit hesistating.

"I'll open it!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Cheer up, Kai" Max said.

Ray's advice was, " Yeah, it's just girls."

"Just girls?" Kai asked uncertainly.

_- to be continued_

_

* * *

_

There! The first chapter re written! Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.

The ten girls will be : **Hilary, Mariah, Mariam, Emily, Mathilda, Ming Ming, Julia, and 3 OC's.**

The Kai's girl would depend on the **reader's voting**! Although the final decision is mine, I'd mostly go by what the reader wants and the poll. I'll be creating the poll after the next chapter.

By the way, can anyone tell me the last names of the girls I mentioned in bold letters other than the OC's.

Chapter 2 : our favorite beybladers find out who the ten girls are.

**Zephyr Blue**


	2. The One with the file

Zephyr : Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated. Read on, the second chapter. I'm sorry if it is really different from Ten Gals. I'm using only one OC from Ten Gals. I love the others but then the fic would be like Ten Gals - neverending.

**Polls are up. Vote**! But the final decision is all mine because I may not be able to write some pairing and polls will be fun.

* * *

**Chapter-2**

**.: World's Silence Day :.**

To say Kai was hesitant about opening the file that was given to him, could be considered the understatement of the year. He was never actually afraid of anything. He wasn't the one to dread something in the future. He always believed 'What will happen will happen.' But now seeing the bright blue file named 'Ten Gals' in Tyson's hand made him think of hundreds of plans to escape. But sadly, none of the plans seemed proper or even possible.

Great, he was losing it.

When Tyson was about to open it, the door was thrown open and in came, Kenny and Daichi. Kenny grinned sheepishly at Kai and told them that Daichi was at his home asking help to fix his beyblade and when Kenny told Daichi about their 'situation', Daichi had wanted to come to _tease_ , well, see Kai.

The two new comers joined the former bladebreakers at the couch, not waiting for Kai's reply. Kai only said,"Hn." Not that anyone expected him to say a thing.

"You haven't see who the girls are yet?" asked Kenny surprised. It had been around a half an hour since they left Mr.Dickenson's office. He thought he would find the team teasing Kai and talking about the girls. Why he even thought he could bet Dizzi on that.

"He was hesitating." said Tyson pointing at Kai accusingly.

"Was not." retorted Kai. _'OoOoh Denial'_ went his mind.

"Maybe Kai is seeing someone and doesn't want this" stated Daichi. Wow, Daichi could say smart things was what was going on in everyone's minds. They never thought of _that_ possiblity The room was silent. Well, this was one of the rare occasions where the G-Rev kept quiet. They hardly know the meaning of being silent. So, the silence was broken. Obviously.

"Nah." dragged Tyson.

"It's Kai we are talking about." said Ray reasonably.

"Noway." said Kenny.

"Nuh-huh" said Max.

"Is something wrong with you, Daichi? Did a beyblade knock you in the head?" asked Dizzi.

Kai simply glared at the G-Rev, his team and they fell silent. again. but not for long, anyway.

Kai had to say. They were right. First, He was not the type to 'see' someone. He didn't look for dates and did not really like girls. All they did when they saw him was squeal or giggle. sometimes, some daring ones would flirt. The only girls he had actually talked to were the _beyblading ones_ and Hilary.

Second, The G-Rev didn't usually talk about their dates and love lifes. They didn't share those thoughts. But that doesn't mean he didn't have a clue who they liked. But of course, his teammates didn't know who he liked or anything.

Kai was surprised that he was actually jealous of his teammates. They were always able to say they liked someone and tell that they were really happy. Sure, Kai did see some girls who caught his attention and He was happy many times in his life. But never before had he expressed himself. He even doubted he will be able to. Emotions were foreign to him. Even if he felt them, he won't let other know what he thinks or feels.

Kai actually found it hard to hate a person who was open with saying "I like her", "I care, you know","You are my friend!". That's why he found it extremely annoying that he couldn't hate Tyson or the bladerbladers or the present 'G-Rev'.

Currently, The G-Rev started nagging Kai. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

The file had thick 10 pages.

**First Profile**

**Name : Hilary Tatibana**

**Age : 17**

**Likes : Shopping, Pink, Good grades.**

**Turn ons in a guy : must be smart, kind, polite and must have great looks.**

**Turn offs in a guy : stupid, rude, arrogant guys.**

The profile was long and It was undoubtedly written by Hilary herself. She rambled on the whole page.For some reason, that day could be considered the 'world's silent day'. The G-Rev are silent and that is really something.

"Hilary??" exclaimed Tyson breaking the silence.

There was big picture of Hilary to the left side. It had been a while since they saw Hilary. She had let her hair grow long and had grown smart too. It was no secret that Tyson and Hilary had been dating for a while.

"Seems like it." said Ray.

Max said ," It is Hil!"

"Didn't you go out with Hilary, Tyson?" asked Kenny.

"Well, after the BEGA..then we sorta broke up" said Tyson grinning.

Kai only stared at Hilary's photo. Why? Why was Lady Luck against him today? Why did it have to be someone he knows and just why did it have to someone who Tyson liked and was liked back? _Why?_

**Second Profile **

**Name : Daniella Rivers**

**Age:16**

**Likes : Reading and Writing.**

**Turn ons in a guy: must be fun loving, sarcastic and also, cute**

**Turn offs in a guy : who doesn't like reading or writing.**

**Ambition : to be a writer**

Below this, Daniella seemed to have written a lot about the books she had read and stories she had written. The guys didn't really understand.

"Is she Mr.River's daughter?" asked Kenny.

"Guess so" said Max.

**Third Profile**

**Name: Mariah Wong**

**Age: 17**

**Likes: beyblading and adventure**

**Turn ons in a guy : must be a beyblader**

**Turns off in a guy: guy who isnt reliable, quitter**

"that girl looks like Mariah" said Tyson.

"Maybe because it is Mariah, Tyson" said Ray.

Another girl he knew, Kai thought. Did Mr.Rivers pick them because they were famous in the beyblading field?

**Fourth Profile**

**Name: Emily York.**

**Age:16**

**Likes : Beyblading and Science**

**Turns on in a guy : must be brainy and helpfull and selfless**

**Turn offs in a guy : Arrogance and childishness**

Hey, Remember it is a silent day. None of them spoke and moved to the next page.

**Fifth Profile**

**Name: Marium Yagami**

**Age: 18**

**Likes: beyblading and Hiking**

**Turn ons in a guy : Adorable looks and naviety**

**Turn offs in a guy : haughty attitude and know it alls**

All of the ten girls are someone we already know was the only thing running in their minds. All remined silent again, eager to see the rest.

**Sixth Profile**

**Name : Salima Yamashita**

**Age :17**

**Likes :beyblading, kids**

**Turn ons in a guy : Kind and Good Natured.**

**Turn offs in a guy : complete jerks**

After this profile, Kai made an impatient noise. But still continued.

**Seventh Profile.**

**Name : Mathilda Alster**

**Age: 16**

**Likes :Beyblading, Purple.**

**Turn ons in a guy : Boldness and good at beyblading.**

**Turn offs in a guy : someone who bosses people around**

Mathilda looked exactly like what she looked back then. Same hairstyle and this time, she looked older, ofcourse.

**Eighth Profile**

**Name : Ming Ming**

**Age: 16**

**Likes :Singing, Dancing, Beyblading**

**Turn ons in a guy : good looks**

**Turn offs in a guy : ugly looks, and must not hate singing.**

Ming Ming too? the G-Rev were speechless now.

**Ninth Profile**

**Name: Julia Fernandez**

**Age: 17**

**Likes : Beyblading, Raul**

**Turn ons in a guy : Calm and quite guys**

**Turn offs in a guy : noisy and talkativeness**

Alright, the next one is the last one and was it someone they knew too? was the thought running on their minds

**Tenth Profile**

**Name: Mitsuki Hirano**

**Age: 16**

**Likes : Singing**

**Turn ons in a guy : Wit **

**Turn offs in a guy: guy who hates singing**

This girl was new. They haven't seen this one around. But Kenny commented, " I think I have seen her before"

That was it. These were the ten girls that were chosen. Kai didn't know whether to be happy or not. He knew most of the girls, so it will OK, right? well, wrong. Kai wasn't thinking straight. He knew his teammates were crushing on few of the girls mentioned in the file. So, how should all of them react?

Kai's purple orbs were fixed on the file; trying hard not to look at them, Kai sighed. He looked at Tyson first. Tyson always, and always react firsts and his reaction usually helped.

The world champion simply grinned. "It's going to be fun, isn't it?"

"Totally" said Max.

"Yeah, We'll help you out, Kai" said Ray.

Kenny nodded and Dizzi chanted some cheer.

Daichi said, "I always knew hanging out with you guys would be full of adventure and weirdness but this, _whoa_!" Daichi had become mature. He didn't bicker with Tyson that much. But occassionally when Tyson's head swell up with hot air, Daichi and Tyson get into a fight. Daichi also become quieter and got along with Kai and Tala well.

Well, The G-Rev did grow up big time.

Like Kai had thought, their reaction was okay. and how would Kai react? Kai simply shrugged as if he wasn't the reason this was all happening. But when all of their eyes were on him, he said, "Fine.Let's see what happens." he paused and decided to be frank with them, " Listen up, I don't really care about anything other than beyblading."

Tyson snorted and Dizzi said," Tell us something we don't know"

Kai ignored the two of them and continued , "I know that you guys are .._well_... having a little history with the girls mentioned in the file. We know eight of them. and there is no point in denying that you are having crushes on one of the girls."

Max opened his mouth but Kai continued, "But I don't care about the whole thing. I would definitely want to you to be happy with the girl you like" Kai paused, he seemed a bit embarressed to talk anymore but still he went on. "afterall, we are teammates and friends. But I don't have a say in this matter. So, I don't know how it will turn out"

Personally, Kai thought this was the first time in his life, he talked this much and first time, he really didn't know what he was saying. He really wanted to runaway from this place but decided against it. Only cowards run. Kai Hiwataris definitely did not!

"Kaaaiiiiiiii!" Tyson started talking, "It doesn't matter. It'll all turn out fine."

"Yep.We'll always help you out. Always, right, guys?" said Max.

"That's right, Kai. We don't blame you and about our..er..love lifes, we'll take care off that" said Ray supportively.

Kenny nodded. "Yeah, There's always an answer to a question. Besides, like you said, Let's see what happens."

"Damn, they all took the nice dialogues" said Daichi, racking his brain to think of something nice to say."Ahhhh never mind. Kai, don't ever talk like that. It makes me think you aren't feeling well."

Kai shook his head. What in the world was he worrying for?

"Fine" he replied.

_to be continued_

* * *

First, About Mitsuki and Daniella. Some of you will know, Daniella was in my other fic and is my OC. As for Mitsuki, I just made her up after I saw **Full Moon Wo Sagashite**. I'll give the description of the OC in the next chapter.

Second, The last names. Thanks for mentioning it in the review.

**Poll can be seen in my profile. Vote Please!!**

chapter 3 : Arrival of the ten girls

Also, mention all the pairings you want in this fic and I'll pair 'em up. I mean other than Kai, who do you wanna end up with who? You can include all the teams from all the seasons..because, all of them will show up in the next chapter!

See you in the next chapter.


	3. The One with the Girls

Zephyr : Third chapter. -looks excited- . Do read and review. Please take your time to vote the poll, you can find it in my profile.

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter – 3**

**.: Boys meet Girls :.**

**.: Week One At The Hiwatari Mansion - Monday :.**

A miffed Kai Hiwatari was seated between his two friends. Both of them had this ability to piss him off easily. To his right was Tala, one of his childhood friends. To his left was Tyson, one of his rivals and ..well, friend.

It didn't surprise Kai that Tala and Tyson had become friendly so quickly. Tyson had this uncanny ability to make friends easily. Hey, he even befriended _the_ Kai Hiwatari and now that's saying something. As for Tala, Kai had called him the previous night to tell him how his life was going to be doomed by his grandfather and this new godfather guy. The redhead found it really funny and entertaining so he decided to participate in the events and came rushing from Russia to Japan.

Kai wasn't surprised to find his former captain infront of him today. That was just Tala.

Right now, the G-Rev and Tala were in the Hiwatari mansion. In a big room that had many couches and sofas. The G-Rev were seated and Tala decided to taunt Kai with Tyson assisting him.

Oh, did I mention today was finally 'the day'. The day in which the G-Rev gets to meet those ten girls?Well, Yes today was the day.

They were waiting patiently for the girls...not.

Kai was saved from more corny jokes with the arrival of Mr. Rivers. Mr. Rivers greeted them. "Welcome, Boys. Thank you for coming at helping Kai. You must be Tala from the blitzkrieg boys." Kai's godfather seemed very delighed to have another celebrity here. "It would be nice if you stayed and help out too, Tala."

Tala just nodded. Tala maybe fun loving but only with the ones he knew. He didn't get along with strangers, especially Mr.Rivers-kind. Anyway, he was planning on staying till it was over. He didn't need permission for that.

The black-haired man continued,"So, anyway I would like you to meet my daughter, Daniella." As if on cue, Daniella walked in. She had long blackhair with green eyes. She looked attractive but she seemed the calm-type. "Hello" she said, taking a seat next to Kenny. She studied the young boys in the room, more like she checked all of them out. Daniella was wearing a black shirt and a skirt, the sleeves of her shirt had the initials T.G.

Mr.Rivers excused himself to get the other girls and left.

The G-Rev and Daniella got along well. She was a smart person and made comments that was witty and good natured. Kai didn't talk to her. But she did. She talked only to him, the others didn't interfere," hey I thought you should know, since you are going to be in the centre of the mess and everything."

"What?" Kai asked.

"Well, the whole thing is going to be taped and aired on TV after one of the girls get picked to be your bride."

"_What_?!" Kai said loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Keep it down," Daniella hissed. "Dad'll kill me if he knows that I told you. He wants everything to be natural."

But the mistake was done. The gang heard what Daniella said but they didn't seem to mind.

"Geez alright, but I think they already heard you." Kai said rolling his eyes," But after this whole thing is over and I inherit the property, I'll make sure your father doesn't air it,Daniella."

"Dan"

"Hn?"

"Call me Dan. I'm not fond of 'Daniella'"

"Fine."

"This place has a library, right?"

"Yes."

The conversation between Kai and Daniella was over. The others now started talking to Daniella. Tyson commented to Kai,"You gotta marry her. She knows how to cook and she doesn't get angry at all. Dude, but she reads too much books, I tell you."

"Hn." was Kai's only reply.

Mr.Rivers came into the room but this time he was followed by nine young girls. The boys noted that all the ten girls were wearing black dresses with the initials T.G. The tension in the room was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife.

Kai's godfather introduced everyone dramatically. Hilary came in first and she was followed by the rest. Mariah gave a cat like smile and looked around at the boys. Marium didn't look at the boys and starting checking out the place they were going to stay in. She was rather touchy about where they will be staying just like the time when the Saint Shields were after the BladeBreakers' bitbeast. Salima and Emily were quiet, they just nodded when Mr.Rivers introduced them. Julia,Ming Ming and Hilary were just the opposite. Both of them were very glad to see the G-Rev. and didn't mind expressing it by hugging them. Well, it was a group hug so Kai had been dragged into it. Tala was as well. This gesture eased the tension as the others hugged the boys as well. Mathilda was introduced last. She was amused by the expression on the G-Rev's and Tala's face.

Kai noted that the introduction wasn't actually necessary but he then remembered what Daniella had warned him about. So he guessed even this was being taped.

"Well," Mr. Rivers said,"The ten girls' teammates will be arriving within a week. So I'd like to tell you that the whole events going to start when they arrive. Till then, you guys get to interact with Kai and all. Hope you have fun and get to know each other since you will be staying here with the present company and that means you should get along. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to attend to. Till I'm back I hope you use this time to talk with each other. Now, girls, it'll be good to know about the rivals, right?" He said winking at them and then he left the room.

Taking Mr. Rivers' advice, all of them started talking. Actually the exact scene was ,the girls started talking. The G-Rev and Tala were mere watchers. The pleasant greetings and hugs they had given the G-Rev was forgotten. Hilary, Mariah and Emily were talking together. Marium, Salima, Daniella and Julia sat together. Ming Ming, Mathilda and Mitsuki were together. Infact, they were talking like they had known each other for a long time.

"Girls" Kai muttered rolling his eyes.

"Well I expected all of them to be staring at Kai or something." Daichi said.

"I'm being ignored!!" Tyson whined.

Kenny went on typing on Dizzi attracting the G-Rev.'s attention. But it is always to be noted that their attention span is very less.

"What are you doing, Chief?" asked Max.

"Well, I thought it would interesting to make notes on what's happening here." answered Kenny, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Whatever you say, Chief." Ray said. "Guys, why don't we join in the conversation?"

"I'm not really sure if I wanna join that conversation" said Tala. The girls were talking like there was no tomorrow and giggling.

"He's got a point." said Max thoughtfully.

But before they could all decide what to do, they noticed that the girls were talking in raised voices, infact they were bickering about something. Hilary's and Daniella's voices were the highest.

"Why are they fighting?" asked Max to Emily. "that too verbally?"

"Over a book. Hilary said something and Dan disagreed saying that no such thing happened in that book." Emily explained sighing. She went over to see what Kenny was upto.

"Gee Tyson, is that the girl you said never gets angry?" asked Kai.

"Well, I don't get girls. specially that one." said Tyson pointing at Hilary.

When Ming Ming and Mitsuki started bickering who was the better singer, the silence they had maintained the previous day was no longer there. Only Salima and Mathilda were quiet while the others started talking loudly and cheering either Ming Ming or Mitsuki on. Ming Ming started singing one of her songs.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Kenny exclaimed. "Mitsuki.. Mitsuki is a famous singer..that's why she looked familiar."

None of them seemed enthusiastic with the information as much as Kenny was. Kenny cheered Ming Ming on as well. Also, he was the only boy taking part in that activity.

"Go Mimi!!" cheered Julia on for her old friend.

"Mitsuki-chan can sing too, right? C'mon, Mitsuki, show her you are better than her." cheered Hilary, forgetting her fight with Daniella. She didn't really get along with Ming Ming. So she did the natural thing every weird smart rival would do. She cheered on the opposing party.

"Hilary! Don't ignore me... " Daniella exclaimed. When Hilary didn't pay any attention, She huffed quite comically but cutely and sat on the couch, next to Kai, in the only sane and silent place in the living place.

Soon, the place was in chaos. That was mainly because Tyson and the Gang found it funny and joined in the 'fun'. Yelling, Singing, Cheering, Clapping, Chatting and Huffing were the only activities and the only sane people in the group were Daniella and Kai. Even the quiet and non-mischievious ones like Salima and Mathilda were amused and laughing.

Kai, who was never used to this much noise in the room, wasn't pleased at all. Infact, he didn't mind such yelling. Hey, when you live with the G-Rev and Blitzkreig boys, noise and shouting were normal things. The reason he was pissed off was he didn't want any of them there. One minute, his mind is all like, "Let's get this over with. Afterall, I need someone in my life." and the next minute, his mind went, "Let's get out of here! Your dream is to defeat Tyson after all. Afterall, it's time to train." He so didn't like the fact he wasn't good at decision making.

"Is this all being taped?" Kai asked. "_Even this_?"

"I think so. That's the reason dad left, I think." said Daniella flatly glaring at him as if it was all his fault that Hilary was claiming something wrong about her favorite book.

"Geez, woman...even I don't get that pissed off, Daniella." Kai stated openly, a little surprised himself. All the girls he had been with were all cheery and happy or the ones trying to impress him. Daniella seemed the OK-type when they had met her.

"Dan!"

"Hn?"

"Call me Dan! Is that too much I'm asking for?"

Daniella stood up from the seat where she was seated next to the couch and went to sit near Mathilda.

Tala took the seat Daniella left and looked at Kai grinning. "Ah wasn't she cute?"

"Shut up, Ivanov." Kai said.

"Hey, I was serious."

Kai sighed. He always knew he had a reason to hate his grandfather.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

_OK, lets get some facts about this fic straight._

I may have called this fic as "New Version Of Ten Gals", but they are totally different, aren't they? Unlike Ten Gals, this one doesnt show who ends up with who. I decided to have lots of pairing in this fic..and so it ain't going to be Kai-centric. I'll write about the other characters as well. _Do mention in the review what other pairings you want_. It will have a part in this fic.

Yes, Tala maybe Out Of Character from the anime series. But that's the way I like him so he is going to be pictured like a fun loving and Kai teasing dude.

Chapter 4 : Interviewing the girls.

_xx Zephyr Blue_


	4. The One with the Interview 1

**Ichi-go Ichi-e**

Zephyr Blue: I thank **Kitty Kat K.O.**, **sky d**, **angela**, **grimnessreaper**, **Silverwing X Moonrise**, **marsihka91** and **UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE** for their reviews and all the pairings they asked for will be in this fic.

Also, **angela**, thanks for the vote. I will consider it in the main poll.

I am sorry for the very late update of this fic but I have uploaded some new **Naruto** fics. If you are a Naruto fan, I request you to read them and leave a review. Thank you.

Now that the shameless advertising is done, here is the fourth chapter. I typed it twice actually, did not like my first draft. I'll bring in the characters's feelings and who likes whom in around 6th or 7th chapter. Does anyone actually read my A/Ns?I wonder -.-

Warnings : Unbeta'd, Weird ideas, Lack of conversation.-.-

* * *

**Chapter – 4**

**.: Playing Dress-Up :.**

**.: Week One At The Hiwatari Mansion – Tuesday :.**

Tyson grinned nervously as he stole glances between his brother and his rival-best-friend person.

To Kai's displeasure, Hiro, Garland, Brooklyn, Mystel, Crusher and Monica had arrived earlier than planned. Mr. Rivers had told them most of the teams would arrive by the week, _not_ the next day! The grandfather clock told them it was seven in the morning. The G-Rev had woken up early for their training. The girls were still asleep, tired from the previous day's activities, which consisted of talking, fighting, talking, engaging themselves with beyblading, talking, eating, watching TV, talking and checking out the boys. Who wouldn't be tired?

Hiro, on his arrival, had declared that he was going to train both the G-Rev and the Justice 5 teams. Mr. Dickenson had asked him to or so he told. Naturally, Kai did not like it. He was never the type to hold grudges. Therefore, he warmed up to Brooklyn. He and Brooklyn were on civil friendly terms but Hiro Granger was his object of irritation. Whatever Hiro said or did got on his nerves for God knows what reason. Maybe this was what people call prejudice he held against the older man. Maybe it was just the Hiwatari pride kicking in, after all, Hiro never thought of him as a challenge for Tyson. Well, whatever, he had enough to worry about even without the older Granger.

While the newcomers checked out the place they had to stay, Tyson decided to ease the tension and asked Kai, "Wanna train or something?"

"Later," Kai muttered that only Tyson heard it and sighed in defeat. Kai locked himself up in his room all morning.

Soon around nine, everyone, even the ten girls ate their breakfast. Ming Ming was happy to see her team, pulled them all into a group hug, and introduced her team to Salima, Daniella and Mitsuki, though the three girls had known a great deal about them.

* * *

Daniella sighed for the umpteenth time. She _so_ wanted to check out the library in this place but her father had called for her and she was on her way to her father's office that he set up in the mansion.

She rapped the door and on hearing the 'come in', she entered the room.

Mr. Rivers was going through some file as she took a seat and asked him, "What do you want _now_?" She knew she was rude, she did not mind. Her father had decided that she should compete for Hiwatari Kai. He did not ask for her opinion. Not once. She was having fun here, she must admit that. It was different from what she had imagined. The other girls were easy-going; Kai and the other guys were rather good-looking and seemed very nice.

"I hope you like it here, Daniella," said Mr. Rivers to her daughter, "I thought you might like to know what I've planned for you girls. If you don't want to know, then I'd…"

Daniella cursed herself mentally, then interrupted her father, and said politely, "I would." Then her father explained his plans and the rules that it had.

"OK, so you are going to have an interview, then hold a beauty contest, beyblading contest, test their knowledge and cooking skills, and the final test? What is the final 'test'?" Daniella asked, summarizing what her father had been telling her the past hour.

"That I should keep as a secret from even you but the main reason I asked you here is that you need to learn blading. There is going to be a beyblading contest. Kai's fiancé must, of course, know how to blade. Since you are _no good_ at blading, ask someone else's help and learn it! I do not want my daughter's score going down just because she does not know how to handle those _spinning tops thingy_! I'm sure you will do well in the other categories."

Daniella made a face. She was so not the outdoor-type or the kind to have passion for games. The only passion she had was books. "Dad," she half-whined, "But Hilary and Mitsuki don't know beyblading."

"They are not my daughters," her father said dispassionately, "There will be no need to warn them, of course."

After a few minutes of pointless argument, the black haired girl was out of her father's office. Her father was playing favorites among the ten girls, as she was his daughter. She rolled her eyes. She must learn to blade but she had no clue what she had to do. Maybe she should ask Kenny. Maybe one of the girls. Maybe…_him_.

* * *

Ming Ming was glad her team could make it earlier. Brooklyn was her favorite because he was a good listener. The others always passed sarcastic comments whatever she said, especially Hiro. Well, she was a girl and her topic of the talk was always about her music, shopping some good-looking guys. It never crossed her mind that boys do not like to talk about how hot or cute the other guys looked or how nice the pink dress fit her. Now, do not assume Brooklyn liked listening all that. He was always in his own dream world to bother about petty things.

Now, Ming Ming was a nice girl. She was good, kind and yeah all those words. She made friends easily and enemies _very _easily. A good example would Mitsuki. They had not started out well. She sighed. She hated frowning or being angry. She has to take care of her looks, after all.

It was evening. The morning and afternoon, she had spent with her friends, the girls, mostly chatting, and then a beybattle with Daichi. Daichi had beaten her this time.

Mr. Rivers had sent messengers to ask the girls get dressed in school uniforms and they will be interviewed in that. He had told them that the interview would not be recorded and it was just hosted by Mr. Rivers so that Kai can know how the girls feel or something along those lines

Interviews were not new to the only girl of Justice 5. What perturbed Ming Ming was that they have to get dressed _creatively_ in school uniforms? What in the world is Mr. Rivers thinking?

Standing in front a large mirror, she saw her reflection. Frustrated that she could not put on one of her nice dresses, she had thrown on a sailor uniform, with both black blouse and short pleated skirt. She did not change her usual hairstyle. She wore loose socks and the black and white ribbon was tied as a necktie, rather sloppily. Even then, she thought she looked hot.

Ming Ming walked back to the hall the girls were asked to assemble. She was busy checking out what the other girls were wearing that she tuned out Mr. Rivers' "You're late but no problem. Everyone is here. Let's begin."

Julia and Marium were dressed in boy's uniform. Julia in a military school type uniform and Marium in a white shirt, tie and short trousers. Both them were holding their blazers and tied up their hair that they looked rather like girly boys.

Mathilda and Hilary were dressed in sailor outfits as well. Mathilda in blue and Hilary in red. Mariah was dressed in a pink kimono, she claimed that it was a part of her clan in China. Ray had nodded while she explained. Emily wore a sports uniform, that she said was a school uniform as well. Daniella, Mitsuki and Salima had dressed themselves in a blouse and a pinafore.

Mr. Rivers had given them only limited options and each had dressed what they could with the given clothes.

_The things they had to do to win Kai's heart…._Ming Ming sighed. _Wow how cheesy_.

* * *

Daniella, Emily, Julia, Hilary, Marium, Mariah, Mathilida, Ming Ming, Mitsuki and Salima took turns first in introducing themselves. Little did they know, well, except Daniella, that the introduction was necessary for the interview since it was all taped. All the guys and Monica was seated.

Tyson yawned, "They have been talking for hours and that too, about themselves!!"

"Well, little brother, they aren't girls for nothing," Hiro said, rolling his eyes and mentally preparing a torture regime, aka training regime, "they loved to talk for hours" Hiro stated the obvious, smirking at Kai.

Kai simply glared at Hiro as Tala shook his head amused and muttered, "Turning you anger towards the older Granger, eh Kai?" After that, Kai started glaring at Tala, who rolled his eyes, unaffected and used to it. was it just Kai or was Tala and Hiro taking turns in annoying him.

After the introduction with not so required information, the questions began.

Mr. Rivers asked the girls, "So, what part of Kai do you like?" Ah, it's getting old, people.

Brooklyn, who normally preferred outsides and hated being in places like Kai's mansion, amused himself by watching Kai and his reactions. At this rate, he was going to lose the bet. Currently, fighting back the urge to laugh, he decided to check out the girls. He must say, they looked cute, better than in their normal attire.

Kai's eyes twitched as he heard the giggles and before they could answer, he grabbed Tyson by his collar and dragged him outside, muttering, "Let's blade." Tyson grinned, "Yatta. I finally get to blade."

"Well, I'm not surprised at Kai's actions," Max stated.

"None of us are, Max," Ray said, shaking his head.

Tala and Hiro exchanged grins. Tala said indifferently to Daichi and Brooklyn, "Pay up, We win." Hiro nodded and when he received questioning glares from the others boys, he simply explained dispassionately, "Daichi and Brooklyn said Kai will keep his cool and go through this with a straight face but Tala and me told otherwise and said he'll storm out of this place anytime soon. Hence, a bet, which we obviously won."

"Tala and Hiro teamed up," Max said surprised.

"Oh boy, we sighed up for a long ride," Ray said as Mystel nodded in agreement, "Why does everything happen to us?"

Tala simply shrugged, "Hiro isn't as bad as Kai when it comes to making friends. Besides, Kai will be cool off after a battle with Tyson."

Going back to Mr. Rivers, Mr. Rivers was bombarded with different answers from how nice Kai dresses in a bad boy way and how graceful he is to the face paint on his face. Mr. Rivers didn't have time to go after Kai and drag him back.

_Dealing with them was not easy as I thought it would be_….Mr. Rivers sighed as the girls started giggling and some girls rolling their eyes.

* * *

Chapter – 5: **the one with the interview- part 2** aka **Playing Twenty Question**

Each chapter has two titles except the first one. Well, a random thing. Anyone noticed?

Any new ideas to make this fic better are welcome. I love reading your reviews and I apologize for the late review reply.Do take your time and vote. Thank you. All the pairings you want, you get. Everyone will be paired xD Even Hiro, Brooklyn and all.

Check out my Naruto fics, onegai?

Review? I'll update soon, scratch that, I'll update _sooner._ Just for the record, I love long reviews. lol :P

xx Zephyr Blue


	5. The One with the Interview 2

-**Ichi-go Ichi-e**

I've removed the** poll**. It's over. Mainly cause now I know what pairings you would like. But again, I've brought another twist in the fic, you'll understand if you read Chapter 5 and 6, kay? So, the poll results will be futile if it continues anyway. Besides, it's more of a fun-fic than pairing-fic.

**Late Update! **I'm sorry for the late update. I'm busy with studies and also, been working on my **Naruto **fics.

Also, **Reviewers and readers**, Thank you so much for the support. I'd like to thank you for the long reviews I received too.

I thank **Kitty Kat K.O** for pointing out my mistakes. The fic is unbeta'd and so, please bear with the mistakes and if you come across any, feel free to point it out in the review.

I thank **.EverLastingFun., grimnessreaper, Petawhiskerl X Fireheart, skyd, Essence-chan, Youkai Saber, marishka91 **and** Kitty Kat K.O **for their wonderful reviews. Thanks guys, for the wonderful compliments, suggestions, support and ideas.

Now, Chapter 5, hope you like it

* * *

**Chapter – 5**

**.: Playing Twenty(Five?) Question :.**

* * *

Tyson rolled his eyes at his older teammate, "Kai, don't be such a baby!"

In turn, Kai glared at the world champion.

Tyson sighed. They had been blading ever since Kai dragged him far away from the 'interview'. They had three matches, all of which Tyson won. Heh, no surprise there, Tyson thought cockily. Currently, neither of them had strength to continue battling. However, _no_, _the _Hiwatari Kai wanted to bey battle again (probably, till one of them drops dead) to drown away his frustration.

He knew Kai had a deep, _very_ deep desire to win against Tyson and had a great passion for blading. Tyson whenever any subject about Kai was brought up, he would claim to be Kai's best friend. It was not just a claim. It was the truth. Kai would not agree, but Tyson did not want him to either.

Simple as it may sound, Tyson wanted G-Rev to be together forever and battle each other.

Personally, he would not mind being in Kai's shoes now but Kai did not seem to like his current situation. Kai was _that_ kind of person and Tyson reflected that this situation might do Kai some good. Kai seemed to be persistent in doing things that would harm him. Did Kai have to be childish enough to battle until they drop dead? Not that Tyson himself was not reckless, it was just was Kai was such an-

Tyson dodged as Kai's beyblade was launched right at him. If he had not moved, it would have hit him right on his forehead. "Kai!" Tyson said in an almost-scolding tone.

Kai was such an impossible person. Even childish to one extent.

"Sorry," Kai mumbled, seeming guilty for taking it out on Tyson. Tyson blinked at the apology. Did it actually come from the Ice Prince himself? Tyson grinned.

Kai was also a selfless person and considerate…

"What are you grinning for, Granger?" Kai scowled, looking ready to launch Dranzer at Tyson again.

…sometimes.

However, that was good enough. Tyson had to admit he had to eat his own words. Kai did not need this whole Ten Gals-thingy to change himself. This Kai was good enough. It did not matter what happens during this event as long as all of them remain friends forever. Tyson simply stuck out his tongue before dragging Kai back to where the rest of the gang and Mr. Rivers were.

* * *

Mr. Rivers had to keep reminding himself that he would make a huge profit out of his whole find-Kai-a-bride-program. Otherwise, he would have packed and left.

He had just asked what the girls liked in Kai. A simple question, really it was. But no, the girls had to make it complicated. He got answers at the same time. Each one describing their own point of view and at the same time (god knows know) arguing with others that only they were right. Hilary was like, "Ming Ming! You cant like him just because he acts like an arrogant jerk. It's not something admirable. Many times Kai has saved my live. Now that's admirable." Ming Ming indignantly and loudly declared that Hilary was a big bossy meanie and she can like whichever arrogant person he wants and the frog she kisses will turn into a prince. _Totally irrelevant things_ were being yelled at to which every boys turned deaf ear and were cackling at their own jokes about the girls. Daichi was imitating Hilary. Monica was simply seated next to her brother, obviously amused.

Even guys like Brooklyn, Hiro, Tala, Crusher began to loosen up and amusement was evident in their face as Mr. Rivers' loud voice boomed, "That's quite enough, girls. Next question."

"How would you feel, if you win these events organized by me, and finally get to have to be Kai's bride?"

Marium was the one to reply this time, "Heh, it'd be a miracle if Kai considers us at least as a friend."

Surprisingly everyone agreed. "Yeah."

"But you haven't answered my question, young ladies," stated Mr. Rivers dramatically, apparently, this was the kind of interview he was hoping for instead off a market scene.

The girls didn't answer. The boys surprised by this unusual silence, stopped fooling around and turned their attention to the girls.

Hilary shrugged, "So?"

"Why should we do all this anyway?" piped up Julia.

"_Why should we do all this anyway?_" Mr.Rivers repeated, looking at her as if she was crazy.

Marium followed suit, "Yeah, Kai should have the right to choose, right?"

Other girls seemed interested and mentally agreed with Marium. Apparantly their wish to have won the challenges seemed to have evaporated.

At that moment, Tyson and Kai walked back in. Both looked beaten up. It was rather normal since they always looked like that after their beybattles.

"Ah, great, Kai is back with us. Welcome back, Kai," Mr. Rivers said with a huge smile, "I just finished interviewing these beautiful damsels. They seem to think wonderful things about you. Do you have any favorites among them?" Mr.Rivers quickly decided to make the best of the interview.

"C'mon Kai, tell us, who do you like best in this room?" asked Daichi.

Kai ignored all of it and stood against the wall. Hiro and Tala exchanged grins again, which caused Max and Daichi to look at them as if they were aliens. A Blitzkrieg boy and Hiro can and never had gotten along. This, my friends, is a miracle-like-thingy.

"I know," said Hiro, "Let's play twenty questions and find out ourselves. Kai won't answer otherwise."

Tala agreed smirking at Kai. The others murmured their agreement while Mr. Rivers was happy enough to announce loudly that they were going to play twenty questions. A vein popped out on Kai's forehead as he glared at Hiro, ignoring Tala and the rest. He could plan a _special_ training regime for G-Rev and the blitzkrieg boys, but he could never get even with Hiro.

Hiro ignored it, "So it is a girl, in the first place?" Everyone turned to face Hiro with a what-the-hell expression. Hiro just shrugged. Then, everyone turned face Kai awaiting a yes or no.

Kai sighed and grudging nodded. He so had to play along. He mentally vowed that he would never get into a situation like this ever.

Before the next question could be answered, Daichi said loudly, "This is stupid! I mean, there are only ten girls and nineteen more questions…"

"So?" Hilary asked, quite annoyed that the game was interrupted as soon as it was started. She wouldn't be normally interested in these childish games but this was interesting, as far as Hilary knew, she was the one on Kai's team, their cheerleader and she was sure as hell, she was the only member of the female species, Kai must have talked to. Not to mention, Kai had saved her once from some huge boulders on that crazy island with equally crazy bladers.

"Let's make it Five Questions then?" Mystel suggested.

"Great! So second question," Max said excitedly, "Does she like chocolates?"

Kai raised a brow and the others looked ready to hit Max. "What?" Max asked defensively.

"Don't waste questions like that, Max!" Ray exclaimed.

"Same old Max," Marium muttered.

Kai had to smile. A very small smile, mind you. It was like everyone was having fun rather than fussing over which girl would win.

His mind was already plotting what he should do to escape from this. His mind, which told him earlier it was impossible and just get it over with, was not telling his to do what he actually wanted. Maybe the battle with Tyson helped him think.

What he wanted…was basically nothing?

He wanted to get away from this whole "Program." Simple as that, right?

Surprisingly, Kai said, "Yes."

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"She likes chocolates." Kai said nonchalantly.

Hiro turned to the girls, "Who likes chocolates among you?"

Everyone other than Emily and Daniella said, "Me."

"Oh great," Tala muttered, "So, we have to find out one girl from eight with three questions" he glared at Hiro and Max, who wasted their questions really efficiently.

Daichi was muttering, "Marium, Mariah, Mathilda, Mitsuki, Ming Ming…."

Ray understood. "Does that girl's name start with _M_?" He asked Kai.

Kai looked at him for a second. He was answering all the questions with a Yes. But this time , he truthfully answered, smirking to himself.

"Yes."

Hiro sighed, "So Salima, Hilary, Emily, Julia, Daniella are out. We're left with Ming Ming, Mathilda, Mitsuki, Mariah, Marium…."

Hilary pouted as the other girls rolled their eyes.

"Fourth Question, Is she a singer? Singer as in a popular one AKA Ming Ming and Mitsuki?" asked Kenny.

"No." Kai said as both Ming Ming and Mitsuki gasped.

Not because Kai said "No." Both girls were like, "don't put me in the same category as _her_!" pointing to each other.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Soo, Marium, Mathilda and Mariah are left, eh?" Max said.

"Fifth and the last question," Tala said, eyeing his ex-teammate, and smirked.

"How do we figure out which one?" Max asked.

"Argh!" Daichi said frustrated at how slow the game was going.

"Is she a short haired girl?" Hiro asked.

Both Mariah and Marium had long hair. Mathilda had short so if Kai replied in affirmative, Mathilda is the winner!

"Yes." Kai said again.

"Heh, so it's Mathilda?" Tyson asked loudly.

"Kai likes Mathilda!"

"Matty, do you like Kai?"

"Wait till Miguel hears it…"

"I hear he's over protective.."

"Yeah!"

People were talking cheerful or so it looked like. Maybe they were hiding their disappointments.

"It's not Mathilda," said Kai quietly and walked out of the room.

Even if Kai talked softly, everyone heard him.

"C'mon, Kai," Hiro said, "Only Mathilda fits according to what you answered."

"Get your eyes checked, Granger," Kai said.

Tala looked at Kai, then at Hiro and then at everyone in the room. Apparently no one really understood.

Kai explained, "To quote Daichi's exact words, "_'C'mon_ _Kai, tell us, who do you like best in this room?_' So I believe there is one more girl in this room."

All eyes turned to see _Monica._

_-End Of Chapter 5-_

* * *

A/N:- **IMPORTANT**! It's not KaiMonica or anything. It's just Kai, evading the fact that he has to choose a girl now. He chose someone who was in the room and someone who wasn't here to compete for him. It's just a fun fic, bear with me.

um, well, I'm hoping to finish this fic within 10 chapters. I don't want to drag it like Ten Gals.

AND, can someone send me a description of Monica?

ALSO, I still like long reviews :P

Thank you

xx Zeph


End file.
